<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Дитя зимы, дитя лета by Simuran</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117608">Дитя зимы, дитя лета</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simuran/pseuds/Simuran'>Simuran</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adoption Angst, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brodinsons, Gen, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Kid Loki and Kid Thor (Marvel), Odin is not the worst, Parent Frigga (Marvel), So Much Cuteness, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:47:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simuran/pseuds/Simuran</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Один показывает Локи и Тору артефакты в Хранилище, и той же ночью Локи снится знакомый кошмар. У него есть идея, как избавится от него навсегда, но он получает куда больше, чем рассчитывал.<br/>Ответвляется от канона почти сразу после флэшбэка из первого фильма.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frigga | Freyja &amp; Loki (Marvel), Loki &amp; Odin (Marvel), Loki &amp; Thor (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Зимний плач</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16029167">Child of Winter, Child of Summer</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taaroko/pseuds/Taaroko">Taaroko</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Примечание переводчика:<br/>Child of Winter, Child of Summer - законченный фанфик из четырех глав. Я надеюсь переводить по одной главе в неделю-полторы, но чем больше кудосов и комментов, тем быстрее у меня это получится!<br/>Не бечено</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Локи подскочил на кровати, глотая воздух ртом под оглушительный стук собственного сердца. Следующие несколько минут он провел, обняв колени, глотая слезы и дрожа от холода, от которого не спасали одеяла. Этот кошмар не приходил к нему уже многие годы, и Локи начал было надеяться, что он ушел безвозвратно. Там не было никаких особых ужасов, и Локи не знал, почему это было страшнее всего. Всегда одно и тоже. Он был в громадной темной комнате, один-одинешенек и промерзший до костей. Он кричал и кричал, но никто никогда не приходил к нему на помощь.  </p><p>Локи ненавидел этот сон. Он был растущим мальчиком двухсот лет от роду. В последние лет десять он даже перерос Тора! Он был уже слишком взрослым для таких глупостей. Может, сон вернулся всего на один раз из-за того, что отец показал им Хранилище. Да, наверняка. Он узнал про ледяных великанов, увидел их заветный Ларец, вообразил, как отец сражался с ними в их оледенелом царстве, и все это напомнило его подсознанию про кошмар. Вовсе не потому, что он трус или еще малыш.  </p><p>…Но он был один сейчас в своих покоях, где было так темно и очаг давно потух.  </p><p>Локи мог бы разжечь очаг сейдром, но вместо этого выскользнул из постели и на цыпочках прокрался к двери. Он внимательно прислушался, потом высунул голову в коридор. Ни слуг, ни стражи не было видно. Он поспешил так тихо, как только мог, к двери напротив и прошмыгнул внутрь. Тор лежал на животе с распахнутым ртом, растянувшись на всю кровать. Локи скорчил гримасу при виде слюны на подушке, но потряс Тора за плечо.  </p><p>– Брат, проснись! – прошептал он с жаром. После нескольких упорных толчков Тор наконец поморщился и открыл глаза.  </p><p>– Локи, что ты творишь? Я сплю! </p><p>– Как ты можешь спать, когда такое творится? Ледяные великаны напали на Асгард. Мы последняя надежда царства! Вставай скорее!  </p><p>Тора расплылся в улыбке и враз стряхнул с себя остатки дремоты. Он накинул алое одеяло себе на плечи и связал концы, превратив его плащ, и встал на кровати, уткнув кулаки в бедра. Взъерошенные волосы и следы подушки на щеке делали его не слишком-то похожим на бесстрашного воина, но он об этом не знал, так что это было не страшно.  </p><p>– Где они? Они узнают, что такое гнев могучего Тора!  </p><p>Локи скрестил руки на груди и бросил на него грозный взгляд,  </p><p>–…И Локи, величайшего асгардского колдуна! – добавил Тор поспешно. Локи ухмыльнулся и опустил руки. Отлично. Тор еще не забыл случай со змеей.  </p><p>– Они пытаются украсть Ларец из Хранилища, чтобы заморозить весь Асгард! – сказал Локи, – мы должны их остановить.  </p><p>Тор моргнул и внезапно оробел. Воображение Локи часто втягивало их в приключения, особенно по ночам, но они никогда еще не были в таком запретном месте как Хранилище.  </p><p>– Ты... уверен, что они не напали на кухню? – спросил Тор. Его желудок отозвался тихим бурчанием. </p><p>– Да! И они ворвутся внутрь, если мы их не остановим! Ты что, позволишь Асгарду пасть?  </p><p>Теперь настала очередь Тора хмуриться, и он спрыгнул с кровати.  </p><p>– Ну вот еще! Я буду защищать Асгард до последней капли крови! – он схватил с пола деревянный тренировочный меч, который поленился раньше убрать на место, и угрожающе потряс им в воздухе.  </p><p>Удовлетворенный своей работой, Локи последовал за Тором в коридор. Он все продумал. Если кошмар вернулся из-за отцовских рассказов о войне и Ларца, может, его получится прогнать навсегда, увидев Ларец снова и придумав свои собственные приключения.  </p><p>– Как мы проберемся мимо стражей Хранилища? – спросил Тор на пути в комнату Локи, где он забрал свой плащ-одеяло и пару тренировочных кинжалов. (Мать забрала все настоящие после случая со змеей и сказала, он не получит их назад еще несколько недель. Хотя Тор был уже в полном порядке – у него даже шрама не осталось!)  </p><p>– Я кое-что придумал, – ответил Локи, завязывая концы одеяла на шее в подражание Тору, – но с этим придется подождать, пока мы не будем почти у дверей. У меня не получится поддерживать это слишком долго.  </p><p>Мальчики спустились глубоко-глубоко, от царских покоев до самых нижних уровней дворца, к Хранилищу. Пару раз их чуть не заметила стража, но это был не первая их ночная вылазка, так что они знали, как остаться незамеченными. Когда искусно позолоченные двери были уже за углом, Локи придержал Тора за плащ, не давая ему двинуться с места.  </p><p>– Так, пригнись-ка. Мне нужно забраться к тебе на плечи.  </p><p>– Это еще зачем? – нахмурился Тор.  </p><p>– Стражи не пустят в Хранилище никого, кроме отца. Я могу набросить на нас его иллюзию, но только если мы покажемся им достаточно высокими.  </p><p>– И почему я должен быть снизу? – поинтересовался Тор раздраженно.  </p><p>– Потому что ты сильнее меня, и мне нужно будет сконцентрироваться на иллюзии, так что я не могу отвлекаться на то, чтобы идти и нести тебя. – вообще-то он мог бы, но Тору этого знать не нужно.  </p><p>– Ну лааадно, – протянул Тор со вздохом. Он заткнул деревянный меч за пояс и присел, чтобы Локи было легче забраться. Результат их усилий вышел немного шатким – у Тора были не слишком-то широкие плечи, – но достаточно устойчивым, чтобы продержаться пару минут, особенно когда Тор придержал колени Локи.  </p><p>– Отлично, – сказал Локи, – начинаем.  </p><p>Он сосредоточился на образе отца, сконцентрировался как только мог, затем призвал немного вечно покалывающего кожу сейдра и придал ему отцовскую форму. В нынешней позиции они были немного выше Одина, но это было легче замаскировать, чем если бы они шли поодиночке. Без зеркала было трудно сказать, сработало ли заклинание, но отражение в золотых стенах смахивало скорее на седобородого мужчину в богато вышитых одеждах, чем на двух мальчиков в пижамах.  </p><p>– Иди вперед, – сказал Локи, – и иди уверенной походкой, как отец. Любое колебание будет выглядеть странно. Только ничего говори, или ты все испортишь.  </p><p>Тор кивнул и пошел вперед, и смутное отражение Одина последовало за ним. Завидев их, двое стражей по бокам дверей встали навытяжку. Они бросили на Одина один взгляд и тут же уставились прямо. Локи заставил иллюзию изобразить царственный кивок, и стражи услужливо распахнули им двери. Тор зашел внутрь, двери за ними закрылись. Локи подождал еще несколько секунд, на всякий случай удерживая сейдр, но никто не спешил ворваться внутрь.  </p><p>– Ха! – воскликнул он победоносно, спрыгивая с плечей Тора, – у нас получилось!  </p><p>Тор просиял и расплылся в улыбке:  </p><p>– Это было гениально, Локи! С таким трюком мы пройдем куда угодно в Асгарде!  </p><p>– Не совсем “куда угодно”, – поправил его Локи, – по крайней мере, пока я не научусь подделывать и голос отца тоже.  </p><p>– Ну что ж, мы на месте, – сказал Тор, вытягивая меч из-за пояса. Он оглянулся вокруг, оглядывая Хранилище, потер подбородок свободной рукой и принял задумчивый вид. – Если мы будем оборонять Хранилище, нужно поискать слабые места в стенах.  </p><p>– Даже если там есть трещины, неужели ты думаешь ледяные великаны попытаются сквозь них протиснуться? – возразил Локи. – Что нам нужно сделать, так это проверить, нет ли признаков магического вторжения.  </p><p>Тор нахмурился:  </p><p>– Ладно, ты займись этим. А я поищу слабые места.  </p><p>– Только не трогай артефакты! – предупредил его Локи. Тор показал ему язык и начал тыкать мечом в углы у постаментов, на которых покоились артефакты. Локи не стал ему мешать. Он поднял руки и призвал зелень и золото сейдра. Он еще не знал нужного заклинания для того, чтобы обнаружить магическое вторжение, но он мог хотя бы притвориться. И он мог уловить энергию, исходящую от нескольких артефактов.  </p><p>От Глаза Чародея веяло жутью, он будто бы следил за Локи, куда бы он ни пошел. Камертон издавал потусторонний звук на грани слуха, и Локи поспешил отойди от него подальше, пытаясь согнать мурашки, побежавшие по голым предплечьям. Он задержался перед Плитой жизни и времени. Отец не стал подробно о ней рассказывать, но руны на ней складывались в надпись “Те, Кто Сидят Высоко В Тени”. Неужели она и правда принадлежала тем, кто создал асов, ванов и йотунов?  </p><p>– Все в порядке, – сказал Тор с важным видом, возвращаясь к Локи. – Ты уже нашел, где они прорвутся?  </p><p>Локи изобразил невероятное напряжение и заставил сейдр светиться ярче:  </p><p>– Мне их больше не удержать! Аххх! – он сотворил тонкую золотую линию в воздухе в паре метров от них и затем превратил ее в сияющий портал, из которого вышли две иллюзии ледяных великанов. Они получились не слишком-то высокими – всего на пару голов выше отца, – и было бы здорово добавить еще нескольких, но он и так уже перенапрягся, а ведь им еще нужно было выйти из Хранилища незамеченными.  </p><p>– За Асгард! – воскликнул Тор с восторгом, замахиваясь мечом на ближайший морок. Иллюзии были беззвучными, с дерганными движениями, и Локи понятия не имел, как сражаются ледяные великаны, но Тор атаковал их как самых настоящих противников. – Брат, защищай Ларец! Я отвлеку их на себя!  </p><p>Локи последовал приказу с ширкой улыбкой на лице. Он чувствовал такую легкость, будто вот-вот взлетит. Какая отличная идея пришла ему в голову! Чего ему бояться историй о Йотунхейме и глупых старых кошмаров? Он повернулся лицом к Ларцу. Реликвия побежденных чудовищ, доказательство превосходства Асгарда. Локи нахмурился, присмотрелся к кружащемуся голубому сиянию внутри Ларца. Оно было похоже на метель, запертую внутри. Он сделал шаг вперед, еще один. Ларец, он будто бы... звал его.   </p><p>– Локи, ты что делаешь? – спросил Тор. Все внимание Локи теперь было обращено на Ларец, и мороки, должно быть, развеялись.  </p><p>– Разве ты не слышишь? – прошептал Локи, уже на расстоянии вытянутой руки от артефакта. До него донеслось что-то, похожее на музыку. Она звучала холоднее, чем в его сне, но все равно прекрасно. Как будто зимний ветер, превращенный в мелодию.  </p><p>– Слышу что? – переспросил Тор.  </p><p>Локи закатил глаза. Ну конечно, Тор ничего не слышал. Он обладал невероятно сильным сейдром, но мог использовать его только для грома и молний и с трудом его контролировал. В какой-то мере это было вызвано его нелюбовью к любой учебе, которая не включала в себя оружия, но даже мать сказала, что такой дикий шторм будет почти невозможно обуздать с мирными целями.  </p><p>– Ларец поет, – ответил Локи, – и это очень печальная песня.  </p><p>– Еще бы ему не печалиться, после трепки, которую отцовская армия задала йотунам! – фыркнул Тор. – Эй, ты это прекрати! Нам нельзя трогать артефакты. Ты сам так сказал! Отец узнает, что мы здесь были!  </p><p>Локи его не слышал. Его рука сама собой поднялась к Ларцу. Все его мысли были о том, что, может, если он подойдет поближе, он сможет понять эту странную песню. Не обращая внимания на Тора, он коснулся ларца.  </p><hr/><p>– Лооокиии! – проныл Тор, оглядываясь на лестницу. Двери все также оставались закрытыми, и звука шагов не раздавалось, но это могло перемениться в любой момент. Несмотря на его опасения, пробираться мимо стражи в Хранилище оказалось делом увлекательным, но если они останутся здесь слишком долго, их непременно поймают. И тогда кто знает, сколько времени им придется чистить конюшни, не говоря уж о том, что все их любимые места и игры окажутся под запретом.  </p><p>Когда он обернулся, Локи все еще держал Ларец, но что-то было не так. Тор задрожал и поплотнее закутался в плащ-одеяло. В Хранилище становилось холоднее. Свет, исходивший от Ларца, набирал яркость – Локи оказался залит синим светом. Еще пара секунд, и дыхание Тора начало превращаться в пар.  </p><p>– Локи, отпусти эту штуку! Она превращает комнату в ледник!  </p><p>Локи не шевелился, и Тор не знал, пугаться ему или сердиться. Либо Локи был в беде, либо он его разыгрывал. Что бы это ни было, они здесь уже слишком задержались, и Локи мог колоть его кинжалом сколько угодно, если придется, Тор отнесет его в царские покои на руках. Приняв решение, он подбежал к Локи и попытался схватить его за предплечье. За секунду до касания он заметил, что то, что казалось ему синим светом, никак не повлияло на цвет его собственной кожи, и затем он отскочил с криком боли. Его ладонь почернела и горела как от ожога. Он с упреком посмотрел на Локи сквозь навернувшиеся слезы. Краткое прикосновение наконец отвлекло его от Ларца, он отпустил его и обернулся лицом к Тору.  </p><p>Тор вскрикнул и отпрыгнул назад, наставляя невредимую руку на лицо Локи. Если забыть о росте и асгардской одежде, Локи выглядел в точности как йотун.  </p><p>– Локи, прекрати это сейчас же! Я больше не играю! Нам никогда не следовало приходить сюда!  </p><p>– О чем ты? – спросил Локи. Его такая знакомая Тору раздраженно-хмурая гримаса была искажена странными линиями, и выглядела неправильно в сочетании с синей кожей и пугающими алыми глазами. – Я ничего не делаю.  </p><p>– А это тогда что? – спросил Тор, обводя рукой его лицо. – И это? – он поднял пострадавшую руку. – Ты меня обжег! Так ты теперь будешь делать каждый раз, когда мать отберет у тебя кинжалы? Потому что если да, то я научусь бить тебя молнией, вот тогда-то пожалеешь!  </p><p>– Я... что? – переспросил Локи. Он в замешательстве уставился на почерневшую ладонь Тора, затем посмотрел на собственные руки. Глаза его округлились. – Что это такое?  </p><p>– Не притворяйся, будто это не ты сделал! – сказал Тор. Его рука болезненно ныла, куда хуже, рана от кинжала в прошлом месяце, и он с трудом сдерживал слезы. Воины не плачут, но ему было так больно!  </p><p>– Но это не я! – воскликнул Локи с паникой в голосе, ощупывая линии на лице. – Это что, я весь в этом?  </p><p>– Да, – ответил Тор, его обида постепенно уступала место беспокойству. – Зачем ты вообще трогал Ларец? Теперь он проклял тебя походить на ледяного великана!  </p><p>– Тогда ты его потрогай! – сказал Локи. – Проверим, сделает ли он то же самое с тобой.  </p><p>– Ну вот еще! – запротестовал Тор. – Зачем бы мне нарочно проклинать себя?  </p><p>Локи и сам уже понял, что это была глупая идея.  </p><p>–Я не хотел тебя ранить, – сказал он. – Честное слово. Я даже не знаю, как так вышло.  </p><p>– Я схватил тебя за руку, – и Тор сжал другой кулак, чтобы не показывать, как ему больно. Теперь это было не про то, чтобы быть храбрым воином как Валькирии или эйнхерии; если Локи и правда ожег его случайно, то он не хотел винить его еще больше.  </p><p>– Прости меня, – сказал Локи, заламывая синие пальцы.  </p><p>– Ничего страшного, – ответил Тор, подходя ближе. В Хранилище все еще было прохладно, но с каждым мгновением становилось все теплее. – Что же мы теперь будем делать? Как снимаются проклятья ледяных великанов?  </p><p>– Я не знаю, – ответил Локи.  </p><p>– Тебе не больно?  </p><p>– Нет, – Локи развел руки в стороны и оглядел себя. – Чувствую себя по-другому, но мне не больно, – он прищурился, будто стоял в солнечных лучах. – Свет теперь кажется таким ярким.  </p><p>– Может, оно само по себе пройдет, – сказал Тор с надеждой. – Ты можешь снова навести иллюзию отца, чтобы мы смогли выбраться отсюда?</p><p>– Не получится, если я не могу тебя тронуть без обморожения, – закусил губу Локи.  </p><p>– У нас с собой одеяла, – Тор подергал за край своего плаща. – Может, они достаточно толстые, чтобы мы успели дойти до угла.  </p><p>– Если ты уверен, что хочешь попробовать, – сказал Локи.  </p><p>У них получилось устроиться без особых проблем. Тор перевязал свое одело, чтобы оно закрывало его голову и спину, затем использовал одеяло Локи, чтобы прикрыть живот и грудь. Наверняка это смотрелось по-дурацки, но когда Локи вскарабкался ему на плечи, их кожа нигде не соприкасалась. Тор почувствовал холодок уже через несколько секунд, но больно ему не было. Локи повторил свою иллюзию, и Тор распахнул двери.  </p><p>Получасом позже они проскользнули в комнаты Локи, освещенные только луной за окном. Оказавшись внутри, они оба вздохнули с облегчением. Даже если мать с отцом как-то узнали, где они были, они столкнуться с последствиями не раньше утра.  </p><p>Локи подошел к ростовому зеркалу у дверей его ванной комнаты.  </p><p>– Я выгляжу чудовищем, – сказал он подрагивающим голосом.  </p><p>Тор нахмурился, присоединяясь к нему у зеркала. Теперь Локи выглядел куда более расстроенным, чем раньше. Может, он надеялся, что проклятье спадет к тому времени, как они вернутся назад. При обычных обстоятельствах, Тор сдавил бы его в железных объятиях, но сейчас это возможность была исключена, так что он ограничился веселой улыбкой и хлопком по спине.  </p><p>– Не глупи, Локи! Где найдется чудовище такое тощее и мелкое?  </p><p>– Кто здесь еще глупый, – проворчал Локи. – Тор, а что... что, если проклятье не спадет само по себе? Что, если оно станет хуже? Или... или если кто-нибудь увидит меня вот таким и не узнает? Что, если они бросят меня в подземелье или нападут на меня?  </p><p>Такие опасения еще не успели посетить Тора. Одна мысль, что Локи может застрять в таком обличии, бросила его в дрожь.  </p><p>– Если оно не спадет до утра, мы скажем матери, – решил он. – Она с этим разберется.  </p><p>Локи кивнул. Он снова начал заламывать пальцы.  </p><p>– Можно... можно ты сегодня останешься?  </p><p>Тор бы предпочел вернуться в свои покои, где он мог бы баюкать обожженную руку и ныть в одиночестве, но за последние годы это был первый случай, когда Локи был готов признаться, что ему страшно, – очень уж ему хотелось доказать, что он не просто младший брат, особенно с тех пор, как он перерос Тора, – и идея бросить его одного, когда он попросил о помощи, противоречила всем инстинктам Тора.</p><p>– Пожалуйста? – добавил Локи. Его нижняя губа, такая же синяя, как и все остальное, задрожала, и красные глаза были полны слез.  </p><p>– Ох, ну ладно, – сдался Тор.  </p><p>Локи улыбнулся с невероятным облегчением. Тор улыбнулся в ответ, и они вместе забрались в кровать и натянули на себя одеяла. Всего несколько десятилетий прошло с того момента, как они перестали прокрадываться в друг к другу в комнаты, чтобы спать вместе, и Тор еще помнил, как он просыпался оттого, что Локи прижимал свои маленькие холодные ступни к его икрам под одеялами.   </p><p>– Смотри, держи свои ледяные ноги при себе.  </p><p>Локи хихикнул, и у Тор немного отлегло от сердца. Раз он в силах смеяться, значит, проклятье не настолько и плохое, да? Может, оно и правда пропадет само по себе. Может, его ожог на его руке пройдет, и тогда мать с отцом никогда не узнают об их маленьком злоключении в Хранилище.  </p><p>В тишине прошло несколько минут.  </p><p>– Локи?  </p><p>– Что?  </p><p>– Если и утром ты будешь так же выглядеть, и кто-то попытается на тебя напасть, им придется пройти через меня.  </p><p>Послышался тихий шорох, и обернутая в одеяло рука нашла руку Тора и крепко сжала. Тор сжал ее в ответ.  </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Примечание автора:  </p><p>Похоже, всего двух фанфиков от том, как Локи узнает о своем происхождении в иных обстоятельствах, для моей музы недостаточно. Я давно хотела написать еще один, где действие происходит, когда Тор и Локи были еще детьми, но никак не могла придумать завязку сюжета. Я принадлежу к той школе АУ, где считают, нельзя просто так изменить действия персонажей (потому что это превращает их в совсем других персонажей), можно только изменить незначительные детали обстоятельств и позволить изменениям разрастись оттуда. Мне очень нравится идея, что Локи мучился от повторяющегося кошмара, который на самом деле воспоминанием о том времени, которое он провел в храме до того, как Один нашел его. Этот период, как мне кажется, сильно повлиял на его характер.<br/>Я не могу передать словами, как я была довольна, что у меня получилось использовать троп с двумя детьми в одном пальто. Пусть даже пальто было на самом деле магией. Такие очаровашки!  </p><p>Моя идея о связи Локи и Ларца Древних Зим состоит в том, что в детстве Локи более уязвим к его влиянию, и именно поэтому он может слышать его музыку и так заворожен ею, и поэтому же его внешность изменяется на более долгий период.<br/>Я просто-напросто обожаю писать о детстве Тора и Локи.  Они препираются и валяют дурака даже будучи взрослыми, но это получается особенно милым, когда они еще дети.<br/>Согласно моему хэдканону, асы (и йотуны) растут несколько веков. Они остаются младенцами на несколько лет, а потом взросление растягивается надолго. Все-таки жить 5000 лет, но только 12 из них провести ребенком — это грустно. Не говоря уж о том, что они ведут себя как двадцатилетние идиоты, так что я ни за что не поверю, что они были взрослыми многие века.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Богиня материнства</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Примечание переводчика:<br/>Ура, новую главу получилось перевести даже раньше, чем было обещано! Все так же небечено, не стесняйтесь писать об ошибках, если вдруг их заметите. Кудосы и комментарии приветствуются. Можете также сходить по ссылке на оригинал и там тоже оставить кудос, автору будет приятно!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Локи проснулся от невыносимой жары, стоявшей в его комнатах, и ослепительно яркого солнечного света. Он закрыл глаза руками – все еще голубыми! – и расплакался от накатившей горькой досады. В который раз он попытался вернуться в свой истинный облик, но у него снова ничего не вышло.  </p>
<p>Неподалеку раздался звук, напоминавший одновременно всхлип и стон. Локи немного раздвинул пальцы и бросил взгляд на другую сторону кровати. Свет уже не ранил его с прежней силой, и он смог разглядеть Тора. Его кожа раскраснелась, волосы прилипли к потному лбу, а черный след от вчерашнего обморожения приобрел зеленоватый оттенок.  </p>
<p>– Тор? – позвал он, прищурившись, и осторожно тронул плечо брата через тунику. – Тор, проснись!  </p>
<p>Тор издал еще один стон. Его зрачки метались под закрытыми веками из стороны в сторону, но как бы громко Локи ни звал его вперемежку со всхлипами, как бы отчаянно не тряс, Тор не просыпался.  </p>
<hr/>
<p>Нельзя сказать, чтобы мальчики никогда не опаздывали к завтраку. Один уже с головой ушел в работу над стопкой пергамента — доклады от членов Совета, ходатайства от асгардской знати и правителей других миров, списки просителей, которые предстанут сегодня перед троном, и суть их жалоб, — так что он едва ли заметил еду на своей тарелке, чем Хугин и Мунин воспользовались, чтобы набить собственные клювы. Что уж говорить об отсутствии сыновей.  </p>
<p>Фригга бросила неодобрительный взгляд в сторону арочного дверного проема, ведущего к покоям царевичей. Она создала свою проекцию и направила ее в комнаты Тора. Они оказались пусты, и красного одеяла нигде не было видно.  </p>
<p>С нарастающим подозрением она развеяла иллюзию и воссоздала ее в комнатах Локи. Тор метался на кровати в беспокойном сне. Одного взгляда на него было достаточно для Фригги, чтобы понять, как серьезно он был болен, и что болезнь эта происходила от черного ожога на его ладони. Не мешкая, она послала свою проекцию несколькими уровнями ниже, в палаты целителей.  </p>
<p>– Эйр! –позвала она.  </p>
<p>– Ваше Величество? – ответила женщина, которая веками руководила лечением всех ран и болезней во дворце.  </p>
<p>– Царевич Тор нуждается в твоей помощи. Ты найдешь его в комнатах царевича Локи.  </p>
<p>– Что произошло? – К чести Эйр, ни тени раздражения не появилось в ее голосе несмотря на то, что времени, проведенного ею в ухаживаниях за царевичами, было более чем достаточно, чтобы потерять всякое терпение.  </p>
<p>– Похоже, этой ночью он обморозил себе руку. Началось заражение, жар, и он впал в беспамятство.  </p>
<p>Эйр ужаснулась:  </p>
<p>– Но ведь это возможно только если он коснулся... – она оборвала себя на полуслове, и ее глаза округлились. – Значит ли это...?  </p>
<p>– Боюсь, что так. Но об этом позволь мне позаботиться самой. Я вверяю Тора твоим заботам.  </p>
<p>– Да, Ваше Величество.  </p>
<p>И Эйр поспешила к Тору, но Фригга этого уже не видела. Она позволила проекции истаять и, вернувшись сознанием в тело, бросила взгляд на мужа. Он все так же читал, удерживая вилку на полдороге ко рту. Хугин уже стащил с нее кусок колбаски.  </p>
<p>– Дорогой, сегодня в твоем расписании значится что-нибудь особенно примечательное? – спросила она.  </p>
<p>– Что? – Один поднял глаза на нее, затем вернулся к пергаменту. – Нет, ничего особенного. Несколько предложений о строительстве, ходатайства о команде целителей из ванахеймского города, страдающего от чумы, и делегация из Нидавеллира, недовольная предоставленными им комнатами. Они останавливались в этих комнатах каждый визит на протяжении пяти сотен лет, так что полагаю, они пытаются вывести меня из равновесия и потребовать что-нибудь возмутительное, – он устало улыбнулся. – Надеюсь, твой день выдастся приятнее моего.  </p>
<p>– Думаю, я проведу утро с нашими сыновьями, но позже я отошлю их учиться к Браги и Вор и, если хочешь, могу заняться теми прошениями.  </p>
<p>– Спасибо, – сказал Один со вздохом облегчения и передал ей несколько листов пергамента. – Передавай мальчикам мой сердечный привет. Если разберусь с дварфами вовремя, я смогу увидеть их за обедом.  </p>
<p>– Даже если не сможешь, они поймут. Показать им вчера Хранилище было прекрасной идеей. Думаю, они только об этом и будут говорить всю следующую неделю.  </p>
<p>– Быть может, нам стоит оставить Асгард Тюру и Совету на пару недель и показать мальчикам Ванахейм?  </p>
<p>Фригга улыбнулась:  </p>
<p>– И ты не думаешь, что в твое отсутствие Совет будет плести интриги за твоей спиной?  </p>
<p>– Конечно, будет, но я льщу себе надеждой, что я еще в силах их перехитрить. Я уже давно не проверял как Тор справляется с тренировками, и Локи — с сейдром. Мне пришлось узнать, что Локи уже освоил письменный Всеязык, из случайной обмолвки Браги, – он отогнал Мунина от тарелки и сьел кусок яйца с помрачневшим видом.  </p>
<p>– Ты как никто другой знаешь, как тяжело быть и хорошим царем, и хорошим отцом, – сказала Фригга. – Твои подданные и сыновья любят тебя, как и твоя царица, – и она поцеловала перед тем, как покинуть комнату.  </p>
<p>Затем она направилась прямиком в покои Локи.  </p>
<p>Тора уже отнесли в палаты целителей; Локи нигде не было видно. Она взмахнула рукой, заставив тяжелые шторы сомкнуться и оставив комнату в полутьме. Затем она подошла к северо-восточному углу и опустилась на пол. Она дотянулась сейдром до несколько неуклюжего скрывающего заклинания и развеяла его, открыв взгляду своего младшего сына. Он всхлипывал, обняв колени. Как она и подозревала с той секунды, как увидела обмороженную руку Тора, Локи вернулся с обличие йотуна.  </p>
<p>– Локи, ты можешь посмотреть на меня?  </p>
<p>Он обратил на нее алые глаза, полные слез.  </p>
<p>– Я не хотел, – сказал он. – Он схватил меня за руку, и это просто случилось. И потом, когда когда я проснуся, ему стало хуже.  </p>
<p>Сердце Фригги сжалось от жалости к нему, и она потянулась к нему, готовая обнять, но он отшатнулся.  </p>
<p>– Нет! – крикнул Локи. – Я и тебя обожгу!  </p>
<p>Она вернулась на прежнее место, и постаралась сохранить спокойный тон:  </p>
<p>– Все в порядке, любовь моя. Это всего лишь защитный механизм. Твое прикосновение обожжет меня, только если ты считаешь меня угрозой. Ты ведь меня не боишься?  </p>
<p>– Нет, – прошептал Локи. – Но я и Тора не боялся, и теперь он ранен и болен.  </p>
<p>– Хм. Он захватил тебя врасплох, когда дотронулся до твоей руки?  </p>
<p>Локи кивнул.  </p>
<p>– Ну вот, теперь ты не испуган ни мной, ни внезапным прикосновением. Ты меня не ранишь. Обещаю, – она улыбнулась и протянула ему руку.  </p>
<p>Он неуверенно посмотрел на нее, затем медленно поднял руку навстречу. Локи на мгновение коснулся ее ладони кончиком пальца и тут же отдернул его назад. Она показала ему невредимую руку.  </p>
<p>– Видишь? Все в полном порядке, – и она смахнула слезы с его холодных щек. Новые набежали на их место, и чрез пару секунд Локи бросился в ее объятья. Он крепко прижала его к себе, и несколько минут он плакал в ее плечо.  </p>
<p>– С Тором все будет хорошо? – спросил он наконец подавленным от страха голосом. – Я видел, как Эйр унесла его.  </p>
<p>– Ну конечно. Эйр хорошо знает, как вылечить обморожение. Он будет здоров и весел совсем скоро, но вы должны были прийти к нам, как только это случилось. Такие раны не проходят сами по себе.  </p>
<p>– Я не хотел его ранить. Я правда не хотел.  </p>
<p>– Я знаю, Локи, – когда он ранил Тора нарочно, он всегда становился уклончивым и упрямым, и выудить из него раскаянье было непросто. Но когда это получалось случайно, он был безутешен. – Ты можешь рассказать мне, что случилось? Пожалуйста?  </p>
<p>Локи отодвинулся и посмотрел на нее широко открытыми невероятно алыми глазами. Она пригладила его волосы, все еще взъерошенные после сна.  </p>
<p>– Расскажу. Только мы это не просто так сделали, а потому что у меня опять был тот кошмар, – сказал он.  </p>
<p>Сердце Фригги сжалось. Она надеялась, что беспокойные ночи его ранних десятилетий остались позади, но похоже, что это было не так.  </p>
<p>– Я подумал, что кошмар мог вернуться, потому что отец показал нам Ларец Древних Зим и рассказал о войне, и я захотел узнать, не получится ли у меня снова его прогнать, если я вернусь в Хранилище.  </p>
<p>– И ты уговорил Тора пойти с тобой посреди ночи?  </p>
<p>Локи опустил глаза, его щеки потемнели до почти фиолетового цвета.  </p>
<p>– Да.  </p>
<p>Фригга не знала, что йотуны могут краснеть. Какая прелесть. Она подавила порыв ущипнуть его за щеку и приняла вид одновременно мягкий и строгий.  </p>
<p>– Что было дальше? – спросила она.  </p>
<p>– Я создал пару иллюзий ледяных великанов, чтобы мы могли отбить их вторжение. Но потом я увидел Ларец. Я почувствовал его магию. Она пела для меня.  </p>
<p>– И поэтому ты его коснулся?  </p>
<p>Он кивнул.  </p>
<p>– Несмотря на наши уроки о том, почему к магическим артефактам нужно относиться с осторожностью и уважением? – подняла она брови.  </p>
<p>Локи выглядел раздосадованным.  </p>
<p>– Ты знаешь, как снять с меня это проклятье? – спросил он.  </p>
<p>Фригга поджала губы. Один и его секреты. Она знала, как много шрамов оставила на его сердце Хела. Во многих отношениях, они подарили ему новую мудрость, но иногда то, что он звал мудростью, было лишь попыткой избежать дальнейшей боли. Локи никогда не был бы так испуган и растерян, если бы они были честны с ним с самого начала. Что ж, Фригга не собиралась позволить своему мужу уладить этот случай еще большей ложью. Однако Локи скорее всего воспримет правду лучше, если услышит ее в своем знакомом облике.  </p>
<p>– Что ты уже пробовал?  </p>
<p>– Я пытался превратиться обратно, но у меня не получилось.  </p>
<p>– А ты пытался сначала превратиться во что-нибудь другое? – предложила она.  </p>
<p>– О, – просиял Локи. – Я об этом не подумал.  </p>
<p>– Попробуй, – ободряюще улыбнулась Фригга.  </p>
<p>Когда Локи впервые принял облик аса, он сделал это, инстинктивно зачерпнув сейдр Одина. Вряд ли у него получилось бы повторить это после многих лет обучения магии, особенно без прямого контакта и не осознавая, что он уже находится в своей истинной форме. Такой окольный метод будет куда проще для него, пока он не узнает больше.  </p>
<p>Вытянув губы и нахмурившись, Локи сосредоточился. Затем золото и зелень его сейдра окутало его с ног до головы, и в следующее мгновение зеленая змейка обвила ее предплечье. Она ласково пощекотала его под подбородком, и он с некоторым раздражением показал ей раздвоенный язык. Свет снова обволок его, и затем ее сын вернулся в облик аса.  </p>
<p>– Сработало! – воскликнул он с восторгом, уставившись на свои руки. – Спасибо, мама! – он снова обнял ее и поцеловал в щеку.  </p>
<p>– Всегда пожалуйста, – поцеловала она его в ответ.  </p>
<p>– Можно мне теперь навестить Тора?  </p>
<p>– Не сейчас. Нам с тобой нужно кое-то обсудить. Думаю, ты уже достаточно взрослый.  </p>
<p>Локи ужаснулся:  </p>
<p>– Мама, я уже знаю, откуда берутся дети!  </p>
<p>Фригга издала смешок.  </p>
<p>– Нет, нет, милый, я имела в виду совсем другое. Пойдем, – она грациозно поднялась на ноги и протянула Локи руку. Он принял ее и позволил ей вывести себя из комнаты.  </p>
<p>– Куда мы идем? – спросил он.  </p>
<p>– В одно очень особенное для меня место, – и она увидела, как Локи тотчас начал бросать во все стороны взгляды исподтишка, явно пытаясь угадать их место назначения.  </p>
<p>– Детская? – сказал он разочарованно, когда они наконец спустились к нужному коридору. И в самом деле, Фригга привела его именно к той комнате, которую он делил с Тором большую часть своего первого века.  </p>
<p>Она открыла дверь, и они ступили внутрь. Огромная комната была давно уже заброшена. – Что такого особенного в детской? </p>
<p>Фригга зажгла огни взмахом руки, подвела Локи к широкой, укрытой подушками скамье под окном, и сев рядом с ним, взяла и вторую его руку.   </p>
<p>– Именно в этой комнате я впервые взяла тебя на руки.  </p>
<p>– Что ты хотела со мной обсудить? – поторопился спросить он, краснея и хмурясь от смущения. </p>
<p>– Пожалуй “обсудить” было неверным словом. Скорее, рассказать историю.  </p>
<p>Локи выпрямился, заинтригованный ее словами, и Фригга начала свою повесть.  </p>
<p>– Жили-были однажды царь с царицей, правившие золотыми землями, и их подданные были богаты и счастливы. Они жили безмятежно многие годы, и миры процветали под их защитой. Но затем тень войны омрачила горизонт — другой царь, жестокий великан, правивший миром льда и тьмы, завидовал первому, и потому попытался завоевать один из миров. Если бы у него получилось, то все люди, цветы и звери того мира все бы замерзли до смерти, и только его народ великанов смог бы там жить.  </p>
<p>– Мам, отец нам уже рассказал эту историю вчера в Хранилище, – закатил Локи глаза.  </p>
<p>– Ну-ка тихо, – сказала Фригга с улыбкой. – Порой, чтобы извлечь из истории урок, ее нужно послушать не раз.  </p>
<p>Локи скорчил гримасу, но кивнул. Она продолжила:  </p>
<p>– Первый царь и его армии отправились на войну. Тяжкое это было время. Многие воины отправились в Вальхаллу, покинув свои семьи. Однако у золотых земель все равно был повод для радости: их царица подарила царю его первого сына. Царица была очень счастлива, но она видела, как ее мальчик один учится ходить и говорить во дворце, полном взрослых, и знала, что ее семья еще неполная. Она хотела, чтобы у нее был еще один ребенок, которого она могла бы любить.  </p>
<p>Локи опять раскраснелся, и она заерзал от смущения.  </p>
<p>– Промеж тем, царица ледяного мира тоже разродилась. У нее уже было двое сыновей, и она любила их также сильно, как и первая царица любила своего.  </p>
<p>Локи недоверчиво хмыкнул, и Фригга бросила на него строгий взгляд.  </p>
<p>– Да, Локи, именно так. Царица Фарбаути любила своих детей всем сердцем, и она была хорошей правительницей. Она никогда не хотела войны.  </p>
<p>– Правда?  </p>
<p>– Правда.  </p>
<p>– Ты ее встречала? – спросил Локи с широко раскрытыми глазами.  </p>
<p>Фригга улыбнулась, но эта улыбка была печальной.  </p>
<p>– Да, однажды. Еще до войны, когда мы с твоим отцом пытались договориться с Лафеем миром. Она была храбрая и сильная духом, и обладала невероятной внутренней силой. Я была бы рада узнать ее лучше.  </p>
<p>– Но она ведь была йотуном, – сказал Локи.  </p>
<p>– И что это означает, по твоему мнению?  </p>
<p>Он нахмурился:  </p>
<p>– Эйнхерии и воительницы все говорят о них как о чудовищных дикарях...  </p>
<p>– Эйнхерии и воительницы вряд ли встречали йотунов за пределами поля битвы. Они не смогли бы рассказать тебе об их семьях, их детях, рынках, ремесленниках, их головокружительной музыке и поэзии.  </p>
<p>– Но ведь... они даже не носят нормальной одежды! – запротестовал Локи.  </p>
<p>– Они носят то, что соответствует их нуждам. Им ни к чему защита от холода, и чем больше на них одежды, тем хуже они чувствуют Йотунхейм и тем сложнее им пользоваться его силой.  </p>
<p>– В смысле сейдром?  </p>
<p>– Не совсем. Некоторые йотуны одарены сейдром, как и другие долгоживущие расы. Но даже те, в ком не найдется и намека на сейдр, связаны с силой самого Йотунхейма. Силой зимы.  </p>
<p>Между бровей Локи образовалась морщинка. Он, должно быть, уже понял, насколько похоже было это описание на его собственный опыт в Хранилище, и теперь задавался вопросом, что бы это значило.  </p>
<p>– Хочешь еще что-нибудь спросить, или я могу продолжать?  </p>
<p>Он покачал головой и уселся поудобнее.  </p>
<p>– Пожалуйста, продолжай.  </p>
<p>– Люди Йотунхейма был не могли дождаться того момента, когда они смогут поприветствовать нового члена царской семьи. Но Фарбаути разродилась слишком рано. Ребенок был здоров, но она очень за него боялась, ведь он родился совсем крошечным — всего-то размером с ребенка асов.  </p>
<p>– А почему она боялась? – спросил Локи почти шепотом. Теперь, после того, что она рассказала ему о йотунах, он явно стал вовлечен в историю, и Фригга была этому рада.  </p>
<p>– Она боялась потому, что ее муж издал жестокий указ веками ранее, указ о детях, родившихся такими маленькими. Он решил, что они были угрозой мощи Йотунхейма.  </p>
<p>Локи сморщил нос.  </p>
<p>– Как ребенок может быть угрозой чему угодно, какого бы размера он ни был?  </p>
<p>– И правда, как, – согласилась Фригга. – Лафей никогда не был особенно мудр. Согласно его указу, родителям слишком маленьких детей было запрещено заводить других, как и всем их уже родившимся детям, – она решила не упоминать, что это достигалось путем насильственной стерилизации. – А самих младенцев оставляли умирать. Лафей пытался выставить это в другом свете, назвать это “возвращением богам”. Он переписал религиозные тексты Йотунхейма для узаконивания этой практики.  </p>
<p>Локи ужаснулся:  </p>
<p>– И Фарбаути боялась, что он сделает то же самое с их собственным ребенком?  </p>
<p>Фригга кивнула:  </p>
<p>– Она знала своего супруга лучше всех. Он уже практически проиграл войну против Асгарда. Их выбили из Мидгарда, и эйнхерии были у ворот Утгарда, их столицы. После всей лжи о том, как такие дети были прокляты и какую угрозу они представляли жизненному укладу йотунов, тот факт, что ребенок Лафея родился таким маленьким вечером поражения в войне...  </p>
<p>– Все бы подумали, что их боги решили, что он больше недостоин править, – закончил Локи.  </p>
<p>– Да, – сказала Фригга. – И, быть может, были бы правы, после всего его лицемерия и жестокости. Фарбаути знала, что ее ребенок погибнет в тот же момент, когда Лафей о нем узнает. Она задумала сделать то же, что и многие другие матери Йотунхейма, чьи дети родились маленькими: тайно вывезти его в другой мир, где он был бы в безопасности. В Альфхейме есть несколько городов, где живет больше йотунов, чем альвов, и даже в Ванахейме найдется несколько йотунов. Лафей понятия о них не имеет. Они стараются жить в тайне, чтобы так это и оставалось.  </p>
<p>– И ваны с альвами помогают им в этом? – спросил Локи.  </p>
<p>– Ну конечно. Эти йотуны — их друзья и соседи. Они выросли промеж их детей. Кто-то даже взял их в супруги.  </p>
<p>Локи выглядел пораженным такой идеей.  </p>
<p>– Так куда они вывезли ребенка? Он живет в Ванахейме или в Альфхейме? Люди знают, что он — царевич Йотунхейма?  </p>
<p>– Его нет ни в Альфхейме, ни в Ванахейме, – сказала Фригга. – Лафей прознал о планах Фарбаути до того, как она успела их осуществить.  </p>
<p>Локи ахнул, его округлившиеся глаза были полны страха.  </p>
<p>– Фарбаути была права, когда боялась его. Он забрал у нее младенца и спрятал его неподалеку от поля битвы. Он думал, что асы не задумываясь убьют йотуна, пусть даже совсем ребенка, и никто никогда об этом не узнает. Фарбаути ослабела после родов, и не могла противостоять ему, а после того, как ее сын был вырван из ее рук, горе унесло ее жизнь, – это было не совсем правдой, но хотя Фригга посчитала Локи достаточно взрослым, чтобы узнать о своем происхождении, она пока не собиралась обременять его знанием о том, как его отец убил его мать. Его глаза и так уже наполнились слезами. Фригга почувствовала комок в горле. Она надеялась, что Фарбаути могла видеть его в эту минуту. – Лафей сказал свои людям, что ребенок умер вместе с ней. Они были убиты горем. Как и старшие царевичи.  </p>
<p>– Но Лафей ведь врал, да? – спросил Локи. – Никто в Асгарде не убил бы младенца. Отец никогда бы этого не позволил.  </p>
<p>– Ты прав; он не позволил бы, – сказала Фригга. Конечно, так было не всегда, но и Асгард, и Один весьма изменились со времен войны между асами и ванами. – Хотя это почти не имело значения. Новорожденный царевич Йотунхейма провел два дня в одиночестве в заброшенном храме у стен Утгарда, где никто не отвечал на его плач. Если бы битва продолжалась чуть дольше, он бы умер от голода, – Она не смогла удержаться от того, чтобы сжать руки Локи крепче. Узнал ли он свой старый кошмар в том, что она только что описала?  </p>
<p>– Но у норн были на него свои планы. Одержав наконец победу, Один зашел в храм в поисках мгновенья передышки. Вместо этого он нашел младенца, плачущего на алтаре. Маленькое чудо, что от одного его вида дитя не заплакало пуще прежнего, ведь он только что потерял глаз и не успел еще промыть рану. Но маленького царевича было так просто не напугать. Он притих, когда смертный враг его отца взял его на руки, и улыбнулся. Он дотронулся до этого странного незнакомца своим сейдром, и сменил свою кожу на розовую, идеально подражая обличию аса.  </p>
<p>Локи, должно быть, уже догадывался о концовке истории — он побелел как полотно и не мог вымолвить ни слова.  </p>
<p>– Не думаю, что Один когда-либо был так поражен. Маленький царевич очень его впечатлил. Он знал об указе Лафее, запрещающий жить таким маленьким детям, и что вряд ли кто-то из йотунов вернется за ним. Единственным выходом оставалось принести его домой, в Асгард.  </p>
<p>– И так глубочайшее желание царицы золотых земель было исполнено в тот же день, который подарил им победу в войне. Царь и его армии наконец вернулись домой, и люди праздновали, – Фригга сделала глубокий вдох, сжала руки Локи и продолжила. – Я сидела с Тором именно на этой скамье, ожидая возвращения Одина. Тор не мог дождаться, когда же он снова увидит папу, ведь прошло уже много месяцев с их последней встречи. Наконец, Один прибыл, и не один. В руках у него был сверток из Йотнухейма. Он не знал, что я скажу, но я бросила один взгляд на маленького царевича и поняла, что никогда не смогу его отпустить. Мое сердце признало его той частью, которой не хватало нашей семье. Один потом сказал, что он услышал мое согласие с облегчением, потому что одна мысль о том, чтобы расстаться с ребенком, причиняла ему боль.</p>
<p>– И вот так, – сказал Локи слабым, дрожащим голосом, не отводя глаз от их рук, – вот так третий царевич Йотунхейма стал Локи Одинсоном, вторым царевичем Асгарда.</p>
<p>– Да, – сказала Фригга, и заключила его в объятие. Он не протестовал, но весь обмяк и не двигался. – В тот день я дала обещание Фарбаути, что я подарю ее сыну всю ту любовь, что она не смогла. – Она отодвинулась ровно настолько, чтобы поцеловать Локи в лоб и посмотреть ему в глаза. Его взгляд оставался отсутствующим, что беспокоило ее даже больше, чем возможные слезы. Это не остановило ее признание. – Никогда еще я не давала обещания, которое было бы так легко сдержать.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Примечание автора:<br/>Интересно, как много версий того, как Локи узнает о своем происхождении, я в итоге напишу. В “Interventionism” Один справляется лучше, чем в каноне, здесь этим занимается Фригга, и это точно рано или поздно случится в “If I Could Start Again.”<br/>Я так люблю Фриггу. Как думаете, хорошо она справилась с разговором?<br/>Предыстория Лафея и Фарбаути здесь почти такая же, что и в “Interventionism”, хотя политика Лафея в отношении карликов здесь жестче.<br/>В следующих главах Локи определится со своим отношением к произошедшему, и оставшиеся члены семьи присоединятся к действию.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Брат Тора</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Локи просидел в объятиях Фригги долгое время, прильнув к ней, как в детстве, пытаясь осознать все то, что она только что ему рассказала. Он не плакал — слишком велико было потрясение. Вместо этого он впал в оцепенение, снова и снова повторяя про себя слова Фригги, надеясь, что так они обретут смысл.</p>
<p>Он был не асом, а йотуном.</p>
<p>Не просто йотуном, а царевичем Йотунхейма. </p>
<p>Ларец не проклял его. Просто вернул в истинный облик.</p>
<p>Фригга и Один не были его кровными родителями.</p>
<p>Фарбаути, его мать, умерла от горя, когда ее разлучили с ним.</p>
<p>Лафей, его отец, пытался от него избавиться.  </p>
<p>Теперь он понял свой кошмар. Это был не сон, а его первое воспоминание, или скорее то, что от него осталось. Но в итоге кто-то все-таки ответил на его крики. Кто-то спас его, подарил ему безопасный дом и взрастил братом собственному сыну. Он был жив благодаря Одину, просто не так, как он раньше думал.  </p>
<p>– Откуда ты узнала все это про Лафея и Фарбаути? Тебе рассказал Хеймдаль?  </p>
<p>– Да, – ответила Фригга, поглаживая его волосы.  </p>
<p>– Так это поэтому отец любит Тора больше? – спросил он тусклым голосом. – Потому что я на самом деле ему не сын?  </p>
<p>Теплая рука Фригги легла ему на щеку, мягко заставляя встретить посмотреть ей в глаза:  </p>
<p>– Локи, ты — его сын во всем, что имеет значение, и он любит тебя так же сильно, как и Тора.  </p>
<p>– Он проводит больше времени с Тором, – пробормотал Локи, и у него перехватило горло. Он не хотел снова плакать.  </p>
<p>– В самом деле? – спросила Фригга.  </p>
<p>Локи поморщился:</p>
<p>– Не знаю. Кажется, да.  </p>
<p>– Хмм, – протянула Фригга. – Ты не думал, что это необязательно вопрос любви?  </p>
<p>– Каким еще вопросом это может быть? – спросил Локи недоуменно.  </p>
<p>– Подумай вот о чем: у вас с Одином очень похожий темперамент. Вы оба вдумчивы и обстоятельны, всегда тщательно подбираете слова, и все свои переживания, как бы глубоки они не были, хороните столь же глубоко, где вашим близким порой непросто их увидеть, – она постучала пальцем по его груди, там, где пряталось сердце. – Я считаю, что вас обоих влекут люди более открытые, общительные и раскованные, как я и Тор. А мы, в свою очередь, тянемся к вам.  </p>
<p>Локи нахмурился:  </p>
<p>– То есть мы с отцом не очень близки, потому что мы похожи? – спросил он с некоторым возмущением.  </p>
<p>– Двум сдержанным людям всегда сложнее сблизиться, чем двум раскованным, или даже чем одному сдержанному и одному раскованному. И потому даже если ваш отец проводит столько же времени с тобой, сколько и с Тором, ваши отношения могут разниться. Но это не повод сдаваться. Чем сложнее чего-то добиться, тем больше будет награда.  </p>
<p>Они помолчали. И чувства, и мысли Локи были в смятении, но через какое-то время у него созрел еще один вопрос:  </p>
<p>– Почему вы не рассказали мне раньше?  </p>
<p>– Мы боялись, что если кто-то еще об этом узнает, ты будешь в опасности, и мы не хотели, чтобы ты вырос в тени этого знания. Как ты уже понял, Лафей удерживает власть благодаря тому, что его люди не знают о его слишком маленьком сыне. Один создал могущественные чары, чтобы никто не удивился внезапному появлению у нас второго сына. Пока Лафей верит, что ты — сын Одина, у него нет особых причин навредить тебе.  </p>
<p>От одной мысли о том, что, знай Лафей о его судьбе, он захотел бы убить его, Локи бросило в дрожь.  </p>
<p>– Но это ведь не единственная причина?  </p>
<p>– Нет, – сказала Фригга, нахмурившись и печально поджав губы. – Война слишком свежа в памяти наших людей. Многим из них было бы сложно принять царевича йотунов как возможного наследника трона Асгарда. Но это их ошибка, а не твоя вина. Дети не должны нести бремя предубеждений предыдущих поколений. Ты ничего не сделал, чтобы заслужить его, и оно никак не влияет на то, кто ты такой.  </p>
<p>Локи нахмурился:  </p>
<p>– Но я ведь йотун.  </p>
<p>– Йотун – это то, <em>что</em> ты есть, вернее, часть этого. Ты — здоровый, красивый, растущий мальчик-йотун, третий и любимый сын Фарбаути, второй принц Асгарда, сын Одина, сын Фригги и брат Тора. <em>Кто</em> ты такой... Это тебе решать.  </p>
<p>– Значит... – он запнулся, не желая произносить вслух то, чего боялся сильнее всего с тех пор, как он увидел свои посиневшие руки и понял, во что Ларец его превратил. Но мама глядела на него с такой любовью и теплом, что слова вырвались против его воли. – Значит, мне не обязательно быть чудовищем?  </p>
<p>Это слово будто ранило ее. Она крепко сжала его руки.  </p>
<p>– Расскажи мне, какого это было, вернуться в обличие йотуна?  </p>
<p>Локи сглотнул и отвернулся.  </p>
<p>– Все было таким ярким. Я мог видеть в темноте, но мне было неприятно смотреть даже на тусклые лампы. И мне было так жарко, – он призадумался, пытаясь вспомнить что-нибудь еще. Странно, но больше ему ничего не приходило в голову. Когда он превращался в животных, их инстинкты всегда свербели на краю ума, порой отвлекая его от цели превращения. Но после превращения в йотуна ничего подобного не произошло.  </p>
<p>Локи оглянулся на маму. Она улыбнулась ему, будто знала, о чем он думал:  </p>
<p>– Ну что, разве это кажется тебе чудовищным?  </p>
<p>– …Нет, – признал он через несколько мгновений.  </p>
<p>– Ты не чудовище, Локи, и я надеюсь, что ты никогда не будешь думать о себе таким образом, не важно, какую форму ты примешь. Именно поэтому я рассказала тебе о Йотунхейме и Фарбаути. Я хотела, чтобы ты понял: твое происхождение никак тебя не меняет.  </p>
<p>– Тор бы с тобой не согласился, – сказал он тихонько, будто кто-то сдавил ему грудь невидимым обручем. – Когда отец показал нам Хранилище, Тор сказал, что он отыщет этих чудовищ и всех истребит. Он меня возненавидит.  </p>
<p>– Будь это правдой, я бы не нашла его спящим в твоих комнатах, пока ты был в обличии йотуна. Ты слишком к нему недоверчив. Твой брат любит тебя, и ему придется понять, что война — редко противостояние героев и чудовищ.  </p>
<p>Локи вспомнил, что Тор сказал ему перед сном, и обруч на его груди стал просторнее, но ему все еще было страшно. Одно дело, если бы он был просто проклят Ларцом — конечно, Тору легко было поклясться защищать родного брата. Но что он скажет, когда узнает, что его так называемый брат — ледяной великан?  </p>
<p>– А нам обязательно ему говорить?  </p>
<p>– Да, – ответила Фригга.  </p>
<p>– Почему?  </p>
<p>– Потому что теперь сохранять это в секрете было бы нечестно по отношению к вам обоим. Если он останется в неведенье, это создаст между вами разлад, и вы перестанете доверять друг другу. Ему могу рассказать я или ваш отец, мы можем сделать это все вместе, или ты можешь рассказать ему сам. Но ты должен принять это решение до исхода сегодняшнего дня.  </p>
<hr/>
<p>Локи не понадобилось столько времени. Ноги сами понесли его в палаты целителей спустя едва ли час после того, как Фригга ушла по своим делам, наказав ему умыться и переодеться.  </p>
<p>– Доброе утро, царевич Локи, – поприветствовала его Эйр, подняв взгляд от свитка пергамента.  </p>
<p>– Доброе утро, леди Эйр, – ответил Локи и попытался произвести то же властное впечатление, что и отец. – Я пришел повидать царевича Тора, и желаю, чтобы нас никто не беспокоил.  </p>
<p>У Эйр дернулся уголок рта.  </p>
<p>– Разумеется, Ваше Высочество, – она поднялась со стула и указала ему в сторону спален. – Ни одна живая душа не пересечет этот порог, пока во мне осталась хоть капля крови, – поклялась она.  </p>
<p>Локи кивнул и вошел внутрь. Дверь закрылась за ним, и он услышал щелчок замка.  </p>
<p>Тор сидел в постели и, как мама и обещала, выглядел почти здоровым. Лицо его засияло при виде брата, и сердце Локи пронзило острой болью. Может, это был последний раз, когда эта улыбка была обращена к нему.  </p>
<p>– Локи! Ты больше не синий! Ты снял проклятье? Ты поможешь мне убедить Эйр, что я уже здоров и меня можно отпустить?  </p>
<p>Локи запрыгнул на дальний конец койки Тора и уселся, скрестив ноги, поверх одеял.  </p>
<p>– Ты же знаешь, никто не в силах убедить Эйр отпустить больного пораньше.  </p>
<p>Тор спустил громкий стон:  </p>
<p>– Но я уже здоров! Видишь? – он показал Локи руку, которую обморозил. Кожа на ней была краснее обычного, но больше ничто не напоминало ни о черном ожоге, ни о заражении. – Мы ведь собирались потренироваться с эйнхериями в бое на мечах сегодня после уроков. Я не хочу это пропустить.  </p>
<p>Локи пожал плечами. Белое одеяло внезапно заинтересовало его куда больше Тора.  </p>
<p>– Расскажи мне о проклятье, – попросил Тор. – Как ты его снял?  </p>
<p>Локи сглотнул ком в горле.  </p>
<p>– Это было не проклятье.  </p>
<p>– Как это так? – переспросил Тор с беззаботным недоверием.</p>
<p>– Мама нашла меня. Она помогла мне превратиться обратно и потом рассказала мне всю правду.  </p>
<p>– Правду о чем?  </p>
<p>– Ты помнишь, как я родился? – Локи наконец поднял взгляд и увидел, как Тор нахмурился.  </p>
<p>– Нет... Вроде нет, – сказал он. – Но мне было всего двадцать. Никто ведь не помнит свои первые десятилетия? Я только помню, как мама сказала, что я теперь старший брат, и что я должен о тебе заботиться и защищать, – он широко улыбнулся, явно довольный тем, как справлялся со своими обязанностями.  </p>
<p>У Локи опять защипало глаза. Он решил, что если опять расплачется, то наложит на себя иллюзию.  </p>
<p>– Что бы ты сделал, если узнал, что мы на самом деле не братья?  </p>
<p>На лице Тора отразилось удивление:  </p>
<p>– О чем это ты? Само собой, мы братья.  </p>
<p>– Нет, не братья, – почти прошептал Локи. Он махнул рукой, и шторы задернулись на окнах, и снова принял свое истинное обличие. Свет тут же стал почти до боли ярким, а воздух — удушливо жарким.  </p>
<p>– Вот как я на самом деле выгляжу, Тор. Ларец просто снял с меня чары.   </p>
<p>Сперва Тора будто обухом по голове ударили, но уже через пару мгновений он подозрительно прищурился.</p>
<p>– Ты меня разыгрываешь, – сказал он категорично.  </p>
<p>– А вот и нет!   </p>
<p>– А вот и да! Если бы ты был и правда йотуном, ты был бы в два раза выше меня, а ты выше всего на пару сантиметров, и то ненадолго!   </p>
<p>– Отец нашел меня в Йотунхейме в конце войны и принес сюда. Мама сказала, что йотуны иногда рождаются меньше обычного, но Лафей их ненавидит и принял закон против них. Если их родители не могут тайно передать их в Альфхейм или Ванахейм, то их бросают умирать. Вот почему мне всегда снился тот кошмар, где я замерзаю, и никто не приходит мне на помощь. Потому что Лафей меня бросил. Фарбаути пыталась его остановить, но она умерла. Лафей притворился, будто я умер вместе с ней, и потом бросил меня в каком-то храме, чтобы асы меня убили после того, как возьмут Утгард.    </p>
<p>Подозрение в глазах Тора постепенно сменялось ужасом. Он знал об этом кошмаре даже больше, чем мама. Одним из первых его поступков в роли старшего брата было залезть в кровать Локи и свернуться вокруг него калачиком, когда тот проснулся в слезах и напуганным. Тор шептал, что он никому не позволит обидеть Локи, и пусть даже он и сам был еще ребенком, Локи ему верил. Как бы Локи не притворялся, переезд из общей детской в отдельные комнаты дался ему нелегко.    </p>
<p>– Но это значит...    </p>
<p>– Что я сын Лафея? – Локи кивнул, не сводя с Тора глаз. Он хотел поймать тот момент, когда братская любовь улетучится из взгляда Тора и исчезнет навсегда. Может, именно поэтому он пришел сюда и в одиночку рассказал все Тору, потому что не мог поверить, что Тор примет его таким, какой он есть, и не хотел, чтобы у родителей была возможность заставить его притворяться любящим братом. Но Тор лишь продолжал сидеть на месте, укрытый одеялами, не сводя с него глаз. Быть может, ему была нужна еще одна подсказка:    </p>
<p>– Теперь понимаешь? Я вовсе тебе не брат. Я просто одно из тех чудовищ, которых ты поклялся отыскать и истребить всех до единого.   </p>
<hr/>
<p>Тор неотрывно смотрел на странные линии, проступившие на коже Локи, и мысли его блуждали. Он часто воображал себя уже взрослым, сражающимся с ледяными великанами (и когда-нибудь эти фантазии превратятся в реальность), и вдруг он не мог представить себе поле битвы без Локи во главе противостоящей армии. Может, так и случилось бы, не найди его отец. Нет... если бы отец не нашел Локи, он был бы мертв.  </p>
<p>Тор резко стянул с себя одеяла и перелез через них поближе к Локи, затем плюхнулся на кровать рядом с ним и тоже скрестил ноги. Он встретил взгляд красных глаз. Глаза ледяных великанов всегда казались ему чем-то пугающим, почти звериным (не то чтобы он их боялся, конечно), но, наверное, это потому, что он видел их только на картинах. В действительности эти глаза на лице, которое он знал лучше своего, вовсе не выглядели так странно. Их цвет был почти красив. Контраст с льдисто-синей кожей был так ярок, что они будто светились в темноте.  </p>
<p>Тор знал, что он должен был сделать, и лучше бы ему сделать это прямо сейчас, пока взрослые не попытались его остановить.  </p>
<p>– Ты наверняка сумел спрятать от мамы хотя бы один кинжал, – сказал он вполголоса, бросив взгляд на дверь. – Можно мне его взять?  </p>
<p>Локи сузил глаза, пытаясь прочесть выражение его лица. Затем он поднял синюю ладонь и призвал в нее маленький кинжал. Тор опробовал лезвие на своем большом пальце и поморщился. Наверное, мама не стала его забирать, потому что он был совсем тупой. Но придется обойтись тем, что есть. Сжав зубы, он неловко полоснул клинком по правой ладони, сдерживая болезненный стон.  </p>
<p>– Во имя всех девяти миров, ты что творишь, Тор?! – воскликнул Локи.  </p>
<p>Тор поднял на него взгляд, удивленный таким недоумением:</p>
<p>– А ты как думаешь? – порез пронзило болью, и он вздрогнул. Наверняка он теперь не сможет удержать меч, даже если Эйр его отпустит, но ему было все равно. – Раз мы не братья по крови, я сейчас же это исправлю.  </p>
<p>У Локи отвисла челюсть, и по его щекам ручьем покатились слезы.  </p>
<p>– Ты недоумок! Ты совсем не обращал внимания на уроках биологии? Ты хоть представляешь, сколько нервов, и сухожилий, и мускулов ты мог себе перерезать?  </p>
<p>– А, <em>теперь</em> тебе не все равно? – фыркнул Тор. – Что ж не месяцем раньше?  </p>
<p>– Я ткнул тебя кинжалом туда, где я точно знал это тебе не навредит!  </p>
<p>Тор ухмыльнулся, и протянул кинжал Локи рукояткой вперед. Его щеки стали из синих фиолетовыми. Все еще всхлипывая, Локи последовал примеру Тора, аккуратно порезав правую ладонь и шипя сквозь зубы. Из раны потекла темно-синяя кровь, Локи потрясенно ахнул и посмотрел на Тора. Что ж, если он думал, что крови другого цвета будет достаточно, чтобы отпугнуть Тора, он ошибался. Тор тут же сжал его руку в своей.  </p>
<p>Он был готов снова обжечься о кожу Локи, и особенно волновался о том, как бы его кровь не замерзла от одного прикосновения, но ничего такого не случилось. Локи был даже теплее снега, с которым они играли лет пять назад в Альвхейме. Холод его кожи был скорее приятен, и успокоил боль пореза. Тор точно мог чувствовать, как тот же холод пробирается в его вены, чего он и добивался.  </p>
<p>– Ну вот, – сказал он и обхватил невредимой рукой шею Локи. – Теперь я немножко йотун, а ты — немножко ас. Ты больше не сможешь сказать, что мы не братья. И я подерусь с каждым, кто попробует такое сказать, пусть даже мне придется драться со всем Асгардом, и Йотунхеймом, и с самим норнами.  </p>
<p>Локи издал что-то между всхлипом и смешком и кинулся ему на шею.  </p>
<p>– Может, ты и ведешь себя почти всегда как болван, – шмыгнул он носом, – но ты самый лучший из всех братьев на свете.  </p>
<p>Тор просиял и обнял его в ответ изо всех сил, не обращая внимания на мурашки от холодного прикосновения.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Примечание автора:  </p>
<p>Почти в ту же секунду что я опубликовала предыдущую главу, мне на ум пришел образ Тора с дерзко вздернутым подбородком, располосовавшего свою ладонь, чтобы стать Локи кровным братом. Пусть даже надрезать руку и прижимать ее к чей-то кровоточащей ране ужасно антисанитарно и опасно, это все равно один из самых милых способов ребенок может объявить приемного брата родным. Разговор с Фриггой, размышления над тем, что она скажет и что Локи спросит, заняли у меня куда больше времени.  </p>
<p>Самым очевидным названием главы было бы “Кровные братья”, но мне не хотелось раскрывать план Тора до того, как он его осуществит.  </p>
<p>Я почти закончила с этим фиком, но его вряд ли можно назвать завершенным, пока Локи не поговорил с Одином, так что будет еще одна глава, посвященная этому.  </p>
<p>Примечание переводчика:  </p>
<p>Похоже, мое первоначальное расписание “по главе в неделю” было чересчур оптимистичным! Что поделать. Надеюсь, со следующей главой выйдет побыстрее, но обещания теперь давать опасаюсь.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Примечание переводчика:<br/>С опозданием, но все-таки закончила! :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– Должна вас предупредить, Ваше Величество, что царевич Локи строго-настрого приказал мне обеспечить ему и его брату уединение, – сказала Эйр с иронией.</p>
<p>Фригга улыбнулась. Она ничуть не удивилась тому, что Локи решил взять дело в свои руки. Такой выбор был неизбежен. Поэтому на принесенном ею из кухни блюде было достаточно булочек, печеной рыбы, зелени и фруктов для двух растущих мальчиков, а не одного.</p>
<p>– Тогда я просто оставлю им вот это, – сказала она.</p>
<p>Эйр открыла перед ней дверь, и Фригга вошла в комнату, где ее сыновья прыгали с кровати на кровать, смеясь и размахивая тренировочными мечами (которые, она заметила, они держали в левых руках). Эйр возмущенно выпрямилась, без сомнения задетая тем, как грубо ее пациент нарушил ее распоряжение об отдыхе, но Фригга с трудом удержалась от смеха.  </p>
<p>– Мальчики, надеюсь, вы сможете объявить перемирие на обед.</p>
<p>Они оба обернулись к ней при первых звуках ее голоса, и слезли с кроватей.</p>
<p>– Спасибо, Эйр, – сказала Фригга, и Эйр их покинула, закрыв за собой дверь. Фригга поставила блюдо на кровать Тора, затем вручила сыновьям их тарелки.  Они жадно набросились на еду, но стоило ей поднять бровь, и они постарались есть опрятно. У Локи это вышло лучше. После пары мгновений она поняла, что такие трудности были вызваны тем, что они держали вилки в левых руках. Она посмотрела на правую ладонь Тора, затем перевела взгляд на Локи. Одинаковые белые повязки, похоже, были когда-то частью одеяла.</p>
<p>– Могу я поинтересоваться, почему вы отдали предпочтение самодельным бинтам, находясь в палатах целителей?</p>
<p>Они замерли и уставились друг на друга, затем виновато посмотрели на нее.</p>
<p>– Мы подумали, Эйр это не понравится, – сказал Тор.</p>
<p>– Что не понравится?  </p>
<p>Они снова замялись, и она выжидающе протянула руку. Тор вложил свою правую кисть в ее, и она осторожно сняла повязку, открыв взгляду рваный порез на ладони и синие и багровые пятна на ткани. Она сняла повязку с Локи, и обнаружила такую же рану.</p>
<p>– Локи, помнится мне, я сказала тебе отдать мне <em>все</em> твои кинжалы.</p>
<p>– Прости, мама, – сказал он, и протянул ей маленький, тупой, ничем не примечательный клинок, который она спрятала в тот же пространственный карман, что и другие.</p>
<p>– Это был последний?</p>
<p>– Да, – его слегка надутый вид подсказал ей, что на этот раз он не солгал.</p>
<p>– Мне придется держать их у себя лишнюю неделю, потому что ты не был со мной честен. Понятно?</p>
<p>– Понятно.</p>
<p>– А теперь, что случилось с вашими руками?</p>
<p>– Это была моя идея, – сказал Тор.</p>
<p>– О?</p>
<p>– Мы братья, – и его круглое юное лицо приняло непримиримое выражение. – Мне все равно, если он йотун или как он сюда попал, теперь у нас общая кровь, так что это ничего не значит.</p>
<p>Фригга прижала ладонь ко рту, на мгновение лишившись дара речи. Слезы покатились по ее щекам.</p>
<p>– Мам, ты в порядке? – спросил Локи. – Мы не хотели тебя расстраивать.</p>
<p>– Вы меня ничуть не расстроили, дорогие мои, – она притянула их обоих в объятие и поцеловала сначала одного, затем второго. – Пусть это не тот способ проявления чувств, который я бы предпочла, но одна из самых чудесных вещей для матери — это когда ее дети любят друг друга.  </p>
<p>– Конечно, мы друг друга любим, – сказал Тор, нахмурившись, и попытался выскользнуть из объятья. Фригга рассмеялась и, на мгновение сжав их покрепче, отпустила. Локи, вернувшись к еде, так и остался сидеть на ее коленях, а Тор немедленно отодвинулся, взял булочку, и откусил куда больший кусок, чем мог прожевать с закрытым ртом. Она наблюдала за тем, как они едят, и ее сердце было готово растаять. – Вы знаете, что в этом ритуале заключаются могущественные чары?</p>
<p>– Правда? – спросил Локи.</p>
<p>– О да. Вы согласились быть братьями отныне и навсегда, и подтвердили это кровью. Существует множество историй о парах таких братьев или друзей, так же себя связавших. Эти чары — одни из самых могущественных во всех девяти мирах, – их глаза расширились от удивления. Фригга кивнула и посмотрела на них очень серьезно, перевязывая бинты на их ладонях. – Это значит, что вы всегда будете сильнее, работая вместе, но ослабеете, если будете враждовать. Будет не так-то просто, и потому вы должны научиться прислушиваться друг к другу, понимать и прощать друг друга, чтобы не пререкаться по пустякам и не отдаляться.  </p>
<p>– Мы научимся, мама, – сказал Тор, и она никогда не видела его серьезнее. Локи продолжал поглядывать на него с облегчением и восхищением.</p>
<p>– Эти порезы оставят после себя шрамы, – продолжила Фригга. – И когда бы вы ни были злы друг на друга, я хочу, чтобы вы смотрели на них и вспоминали, откуда они взялись. Ваш брат должен быть вашим ближайшим другом и важнейшим союзником, – она улыбнулась, – по крайней мере, пока вы не женитесь. Оба мальчика нахмурились с отвращением, и она рассмеялась и, сняв Локи с колен, встала. – Ну что ж, я обещала помочь вашему отцу разобраться с прошениями, чтобы он мог побольше времени потратить на переговоры с гномами. Он полагает, что сможет присоединиться к нам за ужином, а до тех пор просил передать вам, как он вас любит. Сейчас мне придется оставить вас, но я надеюсь услышать о ваших уроках этим вечером. Браги будет ждать вас в библиотеке через час, затем вы встретитесь с Вор в консерватории, и, наконец, потренируетесь с Тюром. Я пошлю ему ворона и попрошу дать вам несколько уроков в бое левой рукой.</p>
<hr/>
<p>С головой закопавшись в поглотившие его внимание документы и с трудом сдерживая раздражение от переговоров с Эйтри и его братьями, Один вспомнил об ужине, только когда Фригга вошла в его кабинет в компании пары слуг. Один из них нес кувшин с медом, другой — блюдо с жареным кабаном и картошкой. На столе едва хватило места.</p>
<p>– Похоже, я не так уж и много времени тебе сберегла, – сказала Фригга, отпуская слуг кивком и улыбкой.</p>
<p>– Прости, любовь моя, – сказал Один, опуская ручку. Длинный день выдался. – Как поживают мальчики? – Он потянулся к блюду и принялся за еду, в тот же момент осознав, насколько был голоден.</p>
<p>– Очень неплохо, – ответила Фригга, опускаясь на мягкий стул рядом со столом и расправляя юбки, – особенно учитывая то, что сегодня Локи случайно принял свой истинный облик.</p>
<p>Один подавился своим первым куском кабанятины.</p>
<p>– Я рассказала ему правду о его происхождении, – продолжала она, не обращая внимания на его кашель и отдышку. – Что куда более важно, он считает, что обнаружил причину, почему ты любишь его меньше Тора.  </p>
<p>– Что? – переспросил Один, все еще кашляя. Она специально подгадала время для своих слов, в этом он даже не сомневался. – С чего это он так думает?</p>
<p>– Он упомянул разницу в том, как часто ты проводишь с ними время.</p>
<p>Один нахмурился:</p>
<p>– Но они почти всегда вместе, когда я их вижу.</p>
<p>– Тогда, возможно, проблема не во времени, а во внимании. Локи не так склонен кричать и хвалиться тем что выучил как Тор, но это не значит, что он жаждет твоего одобрения меньше. Я уверена, ты этого не хотел, но у Локи сложилось впечатление, что он не так для тебя важен из-за того, чем он является.</p>
<p>– Что могло заставить его переменить облик? – сказал Один. – Этого никогда с ним прежде не случалось. Я полагал, только близость к сильному воздействию йотунских чар... – он замолк, увидев, как Фригга изогнула бровь. – Понятно. Это ведь был Ларец, да?  </p>
<p>– Оказывается, они с Тором выскользнули из своих комнат этой ночью, незамеченными спустились к Хранилищу и обошли стражей.</p>
<p>Страх и гнев охватили Одина.</p>
<p>– О чем они только думали? – воскликнул он. – Большинство артефактов могло их убить, или даже хуже! Эти стражи десятилетиями будут чистить уборные казарм! А что касается Тори и Локи...</p>
<p>– Думаю, они достаточно поплатились за свои проступки, – мягко перебила его Фригга, положив руку ему на плечо и не давая подняться с места. – Когда Локи коснулся Ларца, он вернул ему прежний облик. Тор попытался схватить его за руку и получил серьезное обморожение. Они никому ничего не рассказали, и за ночь началось заражение. Я нашла Тора без сознания, и Локи был безутешен и в ужасе от произошедшего. Эйр позаботилась о Торе, и он уже в полном порядке, но не думаю, что они скоро забудут этот урок.</p>
<p>Один тяжело вздохнул и помассировал виски большим и указательным пальцем правой руки.</p>
<p>– Я никогда этого не хотел.  </p>
<p>– Нет, – сказала Фригга. – Ты хотел оставить их в счастливом неведении как можно дольше, но в семье не должно быть секретов. Я помогла Локи принять облик аса и все объяснила. Оно и к лучшему.</p>
<p>– А что Тор? – Один поморщился, вспомнив восторг Тора от идеи выследить и истребить всех ледяных великанов. Он определенно извлек неправильный урок и рассказа о войне.</p>
<p>– Локи сам ему рассказал, – ответила Фригга, – этим утром. – Ее ласковая улыбка развеяла тревоги Одина. – Когда я нашла их в палатах целителей, они уже играли вместе. Похоже, правда их только сблизила. И это значит, что в семье Локи остался только один человек, который еще не заверил его в том, что он принадлежит здесь по праву.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Локи облокотился на перила балкона своих покоев, оглядывая Асгард. Вид был столь же блистательный, что и всегда, и благодаря урокам космической навигации он знал, что тусклая голубая искорка посреди бархатно черного неба — это Йотунхейм.</p>
<p>Ему никогда еще не было так трудно сосредоточиться на уроках Браги и Вор как в тот день. На их вопросы в основном отвечал Тор, что было неслыханно, пусть даже не все его ответы были правильными. Для Тора, кажется, все уже вернулось в свою колею. Он подтвердил их кровное родство в своей прямолинейной манере, и для него этот вопрос был решен.</p>
<p>Вот бы это было так же просто для Локи. На уроках он был рассеян, не в силах сосредоточиться на учителях; иначе прошла тренировка с Тюром. Все обуревавшие его смешанные чувства, весь свой страх, растерянность, разочарование Локи излил в бою, впав в слепое бешенство неожиданно для себя. В результате Фандрал покинул тренировку с бесчисленными синяками и в явственно угрюмом настроении. Обычно в бою они были друг другу ровней — по крайней мере, когда Локи было запрещено пользоваться сейдром.  </p>
<p>Хотел бы он знать, что вызвало это ярость. За ужином (который отец снова пропустил) Тор хвастался матери как хорошо Локи сражался, и Локи делал вид, что рад похвале. Он не знал, насколько убедительно у него вышло. Фригга несколько раз пыталась поймать его взгляд, но он, не испытывая к еде никакого интереса, уткнулся в тарелку.</p>
<p>Позади раздался звук открывающейся двери, но Локи не оглянулся. Это наверняка был Тор, или может быть мама решила проверить, все ли с ним было в порядке после всех откровений прошедшего дня.</p>
<p>– Твоя мать сказала мне, что у тебя выдался на редкость интересный день.</p>
<p>Локи вздрогнул и оглянулся. Его посетителем оказался не Тор и не Фригга, а Один. Щеки Локи запылали, и он вновь перевел взгляд на звезды.</p>
<p>– И это... всё что она сказала?</p>
<p>– Нет.</p>
<p>Воцарилось долгая, болезненная тишина. Локи не хотел первым нарушать ее, но рано или поздно не выдержал:</p>
<p>– Зачем ты меня взял? – выпалил он, обхватив себя руками. – Ты десятилетиями сражался с ледяными великанами, и весь Асгард их ненавидит. Почему ты захотел одного из них оставить в живых, не говоря уж о том, чтобы усыновить его?   </p>
<p>– Весь Асгард вовсе не ненавидят ледяных великанов, – ответил Один. Локи посмотрел на него с упреком. Он что, держит его за дурака?</p>
<p>– Что они ненавидят, – продолжал Один, не обращая внимания на обвинительный взгляд, – так это превратное представление, сложившееся за тысячелетия дурных отношений, вылившихся в десятилетия войны. Очень немногие асы знают ледяных великанов достаточно хорошо, чтобы их ненавидеть, и если бы они знали их лучше, то, думаю, нашли бы между нами слишком много сходств для ненависти. Асы далеко не идеальны, и у йотуны во многом достойны восхищения и уважения.</p>
<p>Локи нахмурился.</p>
<p>– Что касается причин того, что я принял тебя в свой дом, то их было несколько.</p>
<p>– В чем они заключались? – спросил Локи осторожно, выпрямляясь и поворачиваясь к Одину. От вида знакомой повязки на глазу и осознания, что этот глаз выбил его родной отец, у него свело в животе.  </p>
<p>– Во-первых, ты был невинным ребенком; война была не на твоей совести, – Один оглядел Асгард. – Я подумал о всех детях, которые погибли во время войны, потому что некому было о них заботиться. Спасение одного ребенка ничем бы им не помогло, но это был хороший символ рассвета новой эры для Асгарда и Йотенхейма, – он взглянул на Локи прищуренным глазом. – И если сын моего врага мог посмотреть на меня с улыбкой, бать может, надежда на подлинный мир еще не была потеряна.</p>
<p>– А другие причины? – Я вошел в тот храм, ища момент тишины после такой долгой и кровавой битвы... долгой войны. Долгой жизни, в которой, казалось, не было ничего, кроме войны. Это безмерно меня тяготило, и, хотя Асгард торжествовал победу, и моя жена и сын ожидали моего возвращения, я никогда еще не чувствовал себя таким одиноким. Чего я никак не ожидал, так это найти внутри ожидающую меня родственную душу.</p>
<p>– Мама сказала, что у нас похожий темперамент.  </p>
<p>– И, как и всегда, твоя мать права. Как и ты, я был младшим из трех сыновей моего отца, самым маленьким, самым одаренным сейдром. Способность менять облик в таком юном возрасте — дар, которым благословлены немногие среди и асов, и йотунов.</p>
<p>– Были, конечно, и стратегические преимущества в том, чтобы вырастить ребенка из Йотунхейма. Я не буду притворяться, что не о подумал о них. Кто-то твоего происхождения будет представлять собой такую ценность для будущих союзов и переговоров, которой не обладает ни один ас. Более жестокосердный царь, как мой отец, мог бы увидеть брошенного сына Лафея не как беспомощного ребенка, но как возможность пошатнуть власть своего врага и поставить на его место свою марионетку. Быть может, это был бы наиболее действенный способ привести Йотунхейм к долговечному повиновению, но я не желал покупать мир такой ценой.</p>
<p>– Думаю, самая простая причина, по которой я тебя взял, состоит в том, что я был тебе нужен. Я не уверен, когда я начал думать как отец, а не как царь, но к тому времени, когда я вложил тебя в руки Фригги, мысль отдать тебя на воспитание другой семье стала для меня невозможной.</p>
<p>– Ты когда-нибудь... – начал Локи нерешительно, – ты когда-нибудь жалел... ?  </p>
<p>– Ни единой минуты, – сказал Один, повернувшись и вновь встретив его взгляд. Локи опустил голову.</p>
<p>– Даже когда я ранил Тора?</p>
<p>Один усмехнулся:</p>
<p>– Думаешь, мы с братьями не обходились друг с другом так же и даже хуже, когда были мальчишками? Я определенно бы предпочел, чтобы ты был сдержаннее, но я не нарек тебя Одинсоном, создал ложные воспоминания о второй беременности Фригги в умах своих людей и заставил Хеймадаля и леди Эйр поклясться на Гугнире хранить эту тайну ради мимолетного порыва.</p>
<p>Локи не знал, улыбаться ему или плакать, и потому опять посмотрел на звезды, пытаясь забыть о комке в горле. Его глаза сами собой нашли Йотунхейм.</p>
<p>– Я ненавижу его.</p>
<p>– Кого?</p>
<p>– Лафея, – Локи опять обхватил себя руками, крепко, почти до боли. – Почему он меня не хотел? Зачем он написал этот дурацкий закон? – Он стиснул зубы, пытаясь сдержать подступившие слезы. Он не будет плакать из-за Лафея!</p>
<p>– Боюсь, я не знаю, мальчик мой. Будь Лафей из тех царей, что пишут справедливые законы и любят своих детей, может, и не было бы никакой войны. Я надеюсь, ты не позволишь его поступками ранить себя. Он отвергнул тебя, не задумываясь от том, что ты мог бы подарить его дому и царству, но каждый день, что ты жил, учился, рос и был частью этой семьи был твоей победой над его жестокостью.  </p>
<p>– И все же он царствует в Йотунхейме и полагает, что успешно от меня избавился, – сказал Локи с горечью.</p>
<p>Один вздохнул.</p>
<p>– Когда я говорил с тобой и Тором вчера, я сказал, что одному из вас придется защищать мир между Асгардом и Йотунхеймом. Я имел в виду тебя, Локи.</p>
<p>Локи повернулся к отцу, чтобы тому лучше было видно, как он нахмурился:</p>
<p>– Ты ведь не собираешься делать из меня его союзника?</p>
<p>– Не его. Правление Лафея рано или поздно закончится, как и мое собственное. У меня есть основания полагать, что Хельблинди и Билейст — твои родные братья, — будут более справедливы, чем их отец. Ключ к миру, который я надеюсь построить между нашими народами, —это ты, сын мой.</p>
<p>Локи уставился на Одина круглыми глазами. Груз ответственности почти ощутимо лег на его плечи. Так ли чувствовал себя Тор, когда впервые осознал значение титула наследника престола? Слова Одина напугали его. И все же он почувствовал облегчение. По крайней мере, теперь он знал, что от него ожидалось. Уверенность Одина в том, что он способен на такие великие дела, будто грела его изнутри.</p>
<p>– Как же мне это сделать?  </p>
<p>– Это будет непросто, и, я надеюсь, у нас еще достаточно времени, так что не думай, что тебе нужно разделаться с этим за неделю. Почему бы нам не начать с мысленного эксперимента? Одним из препятствий на твоем пути будет предубеждение Йотунхейма по отношению к малорослым йотунам. Фарбаути об этом не думала, но большинство йотунов отравлено ложью Лафея, и им будет сложно увидеть в тебе нечто большее. Чтобы завоевать их доверие, тебе придется убедить их отвергнуть идеи их царя. Как бы ты это сделал?</p>
<p>Локи сглотнул:</p>
<p>– А им обязательно знать, что я йотун? Я ведь могу говорить с ними и просто как асгардский царевич? Посол?</p>
<p>– Вполне возможно, ты сможешь добиться наших целей и не раскрывая всей правды, но тем самым ты упустишь возможность помочь тем, кто пострадал от закона Лафея — или еще пострадает. С чего бы йотунам беспокоиться о том, что царевич асов не одобряет один из их обычаев?  </p>
<p>Локи сдвинул брови и глубоко задумался. Он определенно не хотел оставлять этот закон в действии.</p>
<p>– Мне будет нужно изучить, что именно говориться о маленьких детях в законе и религиозных текстах, и насколько легко люди это приняли. И еще будет полезно узнать, как дело обстояло до закона Лафея, и почему он его принял, хотя это, наверное, будет сложно установить точно. Может, мне стоит начать с посещения тех городов Альфхейма и Ванахейма, где живут беженцы из Йотунхейма. Если они поддерживают связи со своими родными семьями, это позволит мне определить мнение йотунов. Может, они даже захотят помочь.</p>
<p>– Очень хорошо. Необходимо использовать каждый доступный ресурс. Еще что-нибудь?</p>
<p>– Ну... Мама сказала, что закон выставляет маленьких йотунов проклятыми и опасными. Если бы маленький йотун сделал что-то настолько великое и очевидно полезное для Йотунхейма, ложь Лафея была бы разрушена, и ему пришлось бы либо сдаться, либо потерять поддержку среди народа.</p>
<p>– Что-то великое, хмм? – переспросил Один, поглаживая бороду. – Я согласен, но что за поступок мог бы быть достаточно значим для Лафея? Он один из величайших упрямцев, что я встречал.  </p>
<p>Локи открыл было рот, но ничего не произнес. На одно чудесное мгновение ему казалось, что он на грани чего-то гениального, но теперь он оказался в тупике. Он обреченно уставился на тусклую голубую искру невысоко над горизонтом. Тем же самым оттенком холодной синевы обладал и Ларец... Локи выпрямился.</p>
<p>– Ларец! – воскликнул он. – Это сердце Йотунхейма. Я почувствовал это, когда до него дотронулся, и ты сказал, что без него они никогда не вернут свой мир к былой славе, – едва слова слетели с его языка, как его воодушевление улетучилось. Такая мысль звучала, будто он выбирал сторону Йотунхейма. Пусть даже Фригга, Тор и Один пытались убедить его в том, что Локи — часть их семьи, ему все еще было ужасно страшно, что он все разрушил своими предательскими идеями.</p>
<p>Большая и теплая ладонь его отца опустилась на его плечо и притянула в полу-объятие. В который раз за этот день Локи сглотнул слезы.</p>
<p>– Ларец не был создан для войн, – сказал Один. Его тон был куда мягче, чем Локи ожидал. – Они никогда не должен был покидать Йотунхейм. Лафей предал собственное царство, когда принес его в Мидгард для завоевания и разрушения. Он обошелся с величайшей силой из доступных ему с тем же пренебрежением, что и со свои новорожденным ребенком, и потому он потерял право на обе эти ценности. Если тот самый ребенок использует Ларец, чтобы одержать успех там, где Лафей потерпел поражение... Я бы сказал, что Лафей получит по заслугам.  </p>
<p>– Значит... Ты думаешь, что мне стоит так и поступить? – спросил Локи ошарашенно.</p>
<p>– Локи, думаю, это был бы наилучший путь вперед. Может, даже единственный. И мое неразумие почти лишило нас этой возможности. Я должен был не прятать от тебя правду, а подготовить тебя к ней.</p>
<p>Облегчение захлестнуло Локи, и силы покинули его. Он привалился к Одину, пытаясь сдержать всхлип. Рука на его плече усилила хватку.</p>
<p>– Пройти по этому пути будет куда сложнее, чем наметить его. И это только часть уравнения. Другой проблемой будет предубеждение асов, и его нужно побороть первым. Причины, по которым я скрыл твое происхождение от собственных подданных, все еще реальны. Люди Асгарда должны захотеть мира с Йотунхеймом до того, как ты начнешь переговоры. Они должны увидеть в йотунах нечто большее, чем поверженных врагов и безликих фигур из страшных сказок. Я буду признателен за любые твои предложения по этому вопросу. Твоя мать и брат, несомненно, будут рады помочь, но я хотел бы, чтобы это был прежде всего наш с тобой замысел. Быть может, мы могли бы обсуждать его — и любые другие твои заботы, — за еженедельной игрой в тафл? И если Совет будет жаловаться, я объясню им, что мой сын имеет больше прав на мое время, чем все они вместе взятые.</p>
<p>– Мне бы очень этого хотелось, отец, – ответил Локи, и каким-то чудом его голос больше не дрожал.  </p>
<p>Один усмехнулся:</p>
<p>– Иди сюда, – и притянул его к себе. В медвежьем объятии отца, с мысленными картинами всего того, что они вместе совершат, чтобы добиться мира, Локи позволил себе надеяться, что все будет хорошо. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Примечание автора:<br/>В то время как Фригга была в чем-то права, сказав, что Локи и Одину труднее сойтись из-за схожего темперамента, я не думаю, что проблема заключалась только в этом. В каноне единственное предназначение Локи в Асгарде — быть запасным наследником (и когда он узнает о своем происхождении, то решает, что и в таком качестве он больше не нужен). Думаю, лучшим способом для Одина показать Локи свою любовь было бы наделить его значительной ответственностью, с которой никто другой справиться не в силах. Его реплики про “одному из вас придется защищать этот мир” и объяснения в Хранилище на это намекают.  </p>
<p>В этой вселенной Локи узнает о своем происхождении куда раньше, и потому он вырастет, точно зная, в чем его предназначение, без барьеров лжи между ним и его родителями и с проектом, который займет у него и Одина столетия, где он сможет использовать свой блестящий ум во благо. Наверняка он все еще вызовет порядочно беспорядков, но скорее легкомысленных, чем вызванных разочарованием. И вне зависимости от того, было ли в кровном ритуале настоящее волшебство, думаю, это послужит толчком Тору в правильном направлении, так что он не будет с такой легкостью забывать досаду Локи или оставлять его ради более компанейских друзей. Что, в свою очередь, будет ему полезным. Не думаю, что он когда-нибудь станет настолько заносчивым, неосмотрительным и кровожадным, чтобы заслужить изгнание.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>